official_noobs_vs_zombies_realishfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalker
Description The Stalker is a tall creature which runs into fire to grab an enemy, then bring runs away. It's neck, arms ,torso, and legs enlongate with the face being turned into the deafult zombie one. Once grabbed by a stalker your only hope is for someone to kill it before it rips you apart. Backstory Trickler was at his lab when they heard a knocking at their door. A lab zombie tells Trickler that there were chaotic zombies at their door wishing to trade. Trickler told the lab scientist to tell them to go away, not because he was lazy, he just was really not in the mood for getting his arms torn off by brutes. Just then the chaotic zombies burst through the door and asked once again to trade. Trickler knew if he said no they'll burn the lab down so he agreed. Most of what they sold was junk, Limbs, and fire weapons. However, one thing caught Trickler's eye. A white and black vial with the words R15 on it. He asked how much for the vial, and The chaotic zombies looked at each other and laughed. "You want the guest's vial? Then take it. We find no use for it anyway." Trickler grabbed it and told them to leave. They do and walk out. Trickler then checks the vial. A label read "Make sure this is delivered to me - ROBLOX." Trickler then took the vial and poured it into an empty injector. He then asked a noob subject was injected with the fluid. A noob was lowered into the chamber. Which he was then injected via robotic arm. His neck grew and started to have his limbs elongate and swell. He then got up and started to sprint around the room at high speeds. Trickler concluded the Vial was some kind of muscle mass booster, that was to powerful for Noobs or zombies. Trickler began producing the fluid and placing them in special injectors to use in the war. Behavior The stalker will look for an enemy (after being mutated) and grab it, giving it a concussion. Something to note is anything grabbed by the Stalker is unable to use items, weapons, or grenades (in other words, helpless). The Stalker will go to the ally Player spawn and wait for it to be killed (Usually, the anti-spawn-kill gates will kill the target before they can reach the spawn). The stalker sometimes punches the captive doing 10-15(?) Damage. Tips As Ally * Remember that stalker will periodically punch their captive, so don't go after a stalker with an enemy in hand. * Stalkers are most common to be created from boomer explosions As Enemy * Don't try to run from it, it's faster than you ** Try to go in building with a small opening if you're trying to escape it * Target stalkers with teammates ** Keep in mind, that even if you do kill the stalker, the captive will remain stunned for a long time *** Medikits can stop concussions now * Don't try to charge it through with a Sword, it can survive it and capture you ** It may also glitch out the stalker (and you) Trivia * 1st Mutant to use R15 * 1st NPC to use R15 * Longest Mutation time * 1st NPC able to give concussions * One reason the stalker uses R15 is because somedeviser thought the removal of R6 was actually real. Category:NPC